Mitsuzaki Sakigami
Mitsuzaki Sakigami formally Mitsuzaki Kaguya is a direct descendant of the Kaguya Clan, currently residing in Kirigakure serving as its ANBU Captain. Appearance Mitsuzaki's appearance is rather unbefitting a typical shinobi. He wear a Chinese martial arts uniform to cover his fair skin. another unique trait is his pink hair, which he keeps braided falls to his lower back. Further more, a red umbrella is almost always seen on his person. Fair skin, a trait which is possessed by many member's of the Sakigami clan give's him a rather mystical appearance. Personality As a member of Kirigakure's ANBU squad, Mitsuzaki is a rather apathetic man, caring not what happens as long as his country benefits from the result. This view carries over to how he sees his soldiers, informing them that as long as their death's help advance Kiri, they've nothing to be ashamed off. When he is advising the Mizukage he keep's this outlook, however he now consider's the politics of another countries before giving his advice to his Kage. Another aspect of the man's personality is that he is actively seeking to become "whole" as he view's himself to be the only one worthy to know all things. In truth however Mitsuzaki possesses the traits of a psychopath, charming and well-spoken, ever unafraid of engaging in conversations, and having long since freed himself form the social convention of talking in turn. Mitsuzaki is also prone to boredom, and needs of stimulation as he seems unable of doing the same job for an extended period of time, he's also shown himself unwilling to finish job's he considers dull or boring, instead ordering one of his subordinates to finish it in his steed. Perhaps the most disturbing parts of his personality are his lacks of remorse, empathy or guilt. Many of Kirigakure's higher ups believe this to be advantageous to the country at large as his morals, or lack thereof have no basis on his decision making, making him an incredibly apt decision maker, for better or worse. To hide these rather nasty truths of who he is, Mitsuzaki has throughout the year's forged a "Mask" of sanity in order to hide his true self. This mask takes the form of a charismatic individual who appears to care greatly for those under his command, giving them great input into their operations. it is through the use of this false persona that he has acquired such a respectable position as Captain of the Kirigakure ANBU, as well as having forged various relationships be they public or secret, in order to strengthen the might of his country. Upon donning his mask during duty, Mitsuzaki loses his voice entirely, refusing to speak, only communicating with his other squad members through various hand signals, as if he never had a voice to begin with, this silence has caused those who are unfortunate enough to be deemed a threat to Kirigakure, as they're never givin a reason as to why they are being targated. "Take out the Target and Move on" is the mantra he has adopted throughout his years, as according to him they know their sins, and He is merely their reckoning. History Mitsuzaki, born of the mist to a rather unknown yet high ranking clan in the Sakigami, a branch of the clan Kaguya, and was was born to a life of quiet privilege. He was proven a intellectual genius at a fairly young age, quickly passing the required memory and intellect test's. When it came to Ninjutsu and Taijutsu he was also shown to be proficient, as he quickly passed the chuunin exam, and was promoted to ANBU. It was during his time with the ANBU, that his tactile brilliance and political awareness had him named the Mizukage's Adviser. Sometime during his tenure as the Head adviser he discovered his gift. This blessed gift of his blood, allowed him to further expand both his power, and influence amongst his country as well as the world at large. However as he was born during the era of which Kirigakure only reluctantly began to accept these bloodline abilities, causing him to hide these abilities as he began to hone them in private, for fear that they would effect his public standing. However once he dons his mask as a member of the ANBU he refuses to allow himself to be bound such restrictions, instead using his blessing to carve out the hearts of his foes. Upon being promoted to captain and being giving command of his own division, he spent months preforming missions solo, refusing to allow them into the field until they had become the emotionless monster's that we're capable of following any order without hesitation, he had accomplished this via various mental interrogation's and torture's as he broke, them both mentally and psychically, rebuilding them in his image of perfect soldiers. Despite his tactics not always being on the up and up, Mitsuzaki's goal truly remains the purification as well as the accession of Kirigakure, his beloved home land. Abilities Speaking primarily from the Mist's perspective, despite his young age Mitsuzaki has been disputed as arguably the village's strongest weapon. His precise control over his chakra allows him to meticulously utilize jutsu, with minimal handsigns or effort. However in his physical abilities lie his true power, Taijutsu as always been his pride, he believes it to be the most personal form of combat saying that there is no greater form of pleasure than feeling the breaking of bones with your own hands. Physical Abilities As one who is neither the strongest nor the fastest of shinobi Mitsuzaki has trained himself to become physically “balanced.” what this means is that since he found himself lacking in exceptional speed and physical strength he would train his body to maintain a modest balance of both, becoming stronger and faster than average yet not quite as strong nor fast as one who prides themselves in one or the other. Throughout his continuing years of service to Kirigakure he has found that this balance actually provides him with many advantages, as he was stronger than pure speed type fighters yet faster than pure strength type fighters. Shikotsumyaku As one of the gifted few to inherit the blessed gift of the demon herself, Mitsuzaki was blessed with the Shikotsumyaku, the ability to freely manipulate his skeletal structure. this inheritance has allowed him to climb the ranks of the shinobi system, becoming a captain of Kirigakure’s ANBU division. While much of his success as a shinobi can be attributed to this gift, he has chosen to keep it a secret to the general populace, as Kirigakure is still in a period of transition, slowly beginning to accept the bloodline limits that they once feared. His skill with this has allowed him to push the boundaries of the limit almost making it seem as if its something else entirely, these skills have caused those unfortunate enough to not be premised a visage of death to refer to the monster who houses these abilities as a scourge, a being uncaring of anything but the completion of his mission. His use of his bones has shown to be very versatile, whether it be summoning a field of bone to halt a target seeking to escape his wrath, or simply using his forearm bone as a sword, Mitsuzaki is capable of applying his gift in nearly every way imaginable. As proof of his tremendous skill with his kekkei genkai, The shikotsumyaku acts as a subconsciousness defense mechanism in the same manner as Gaara's sand while he was the host of the Shikaku. What this means is so long as he is aware of an incoming assault on his person, his body will react on it’s own making these reactions these reactions occur quicker than a conscious reaction, these defense can very greatly, from a rib bone shooting out of his abdomen to his spine coiling around the throat of a being behind him, granting him an even more dangerous presence. Lord of the Tide A natural affinity to water is to be expected of someone born to the mist, however Mitsuzaki take such a affinity to an entirely different level, said to be able to rival or perhaps, even surpass those of Tobirama Senju. His mastery over water has become such that a pre-existent source of water is no longer a necessity, as he is able to rely on the moisture in the air alone to execute his jutsu.